Wrong is always attractive
by HanaKaah
Summary: Por que o errado sempre nos atrai? Ela aprenderia na prática que o ódio e a paixão andam lado a lado. (Kisame x OC)
1. Chapter 1

É assustador ser capturado pela Akatsuki, mas ainda mais assustador é ser capturada porELE, Ane tinha certeza disso. A poucos metros a sua frente estava o homem/tubarão que há dias a mantinha aprisionada à ele, com o objetivo de entrega-la a organização criminosa a qual pertencia. Bastardo, se aquela espada intimidante não tivesse drenado seu chakra quase que completamente ele já teria visto o resultado do ato estúpido de se tentar capturar uma das aprendizes da Hokage. Mas diante de sua atual situação não havia muito a ser feito, tinha forças suficiente somente para continuar o seguindo, o filho da mãe fazia questão de se certificar disso a cada mísero segundo. Mas Ane tinha seu plano, talvez ridículo a essa altura, mas valia a tentativa. Ela aproveitaria uma oportunidade qualquer em que ele estivesse dormindo, ou entretido demais limpando ou seja lá o que ele fazia com aquela espada maldita, e fugiria...Ela tinha certeza que longe de Samehada ela ia conseguir reunir chakra o bastante para se afastar de Kisame. Com um sorriso confiante típico de um ninja da folha, ela concluiu que definitivamente Kisame não sabia com quem estava se metendo.

Mas seus pensamentos de fuga(mesmo que improváveis)foram interrompidos quando ela percebeu que seu captor tinha parado de andar e agora a observava com curiosidade. De perto. Perto demais. Ele, de fato, devia procurar saber mais sobre espaço pessoal, havia menos de um metro entre eles.

Fazia dias que ele agia dessa forma, a observando em momentos íntimos como se limpando, ou escovando os cabelos nos hotéis em que ficavam, sempre dizendo que era somente porque não podia confiar nela sozinha. Porém, todas as vezes ele a olhava como se ela fosse nada mais que um pedaço de carne. No começo Ane realmente odiou esse olhar, ela nunca foi considerada fraca, era uma das melhores de todo o País do Fogo e aquele olhar a fazia se sentir nada além de uma presa estúpida, humilhada em frente ao predador. Mas conforme esses momentos se repetiam, ela passava de humilhada para envergonhada e de envergonhada para curiosa. Ela queria entender o que aquilo significava, apesar da certeza de que a verdade não a agradaria.

A capa dele encostava em suas pernas conforme o vento batia e ela trincou os dentes diante do arrepio que esse ato provocou em seu corpo. Droga, ele estava perto demais e ela sem chakra para se defender se ele tentasse alguma coisa.

"O-o que você quer?" Maldita hora que sua voz resolve falhar, o que aconteceu com toda sua confiança típica da folha de meros momentos atrás?

"Hum, nada. Só fiquei curioso com sua mudança de expressão repentina, se não fosse loucura eu diria que está planejando alguma coisa, kunoichi..." Ele disse sarcasticamente enquanto alargava um sorriso predatório.

Ane não sabia exatamente o que deveria pensar sobreaquelesorriso, era intimidante e motivador ao mesmo tempo. Sacudiu a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos incoerentes de si para se focar no que realmente importava nesse momento, se livrar do enorme homem a sua frente. Reunindo a pouca coragem que restava em si, ela cruzou os braços em frente aos seios, o que levou Kisame a olhar pra essa área com um desconcertante interesse. Desconcertante pra ela, lógico, ele parecia estar alheio a qualquer nível de educação. Anne tossiu levemente para chamar atenção de Kisame e quando ele olhou para si não foi só diversão e sarcasmo que sua expressão facial demostrava, ele parecia novamente com aquele predador olhando sua presa. Seu olhar chegou a queimar algo dentro dela, como se ele pudesse tocá-la somente a observando. Envergonhada ela quebrou o contato visual.

"Eu não seria idiota para tentar algo nessas condições, não quando você não tem o menor controle usando essa maldita espada contra mim, seu idiota. Eu juro que mais um pouco disso e eu desmaio, terei de ser carregada."

Seu comentário foi ingênuo e carregava uma tentativa de aliviar toda a tensão que um simples olhar de seu captor causou. Mas quando ele estreitou os olhos intensificando aquela expressão, ela soube que havia falhado.

"Não seria de todo ruim isso, não é?" Ele deu um passo mais perto e os instintos defensivos da garota gritaram pra ela se afastar, mas algo a prendia ali, algo a prendia àqueles olhos.

Era vergonhoso a forma ridícula que estava reagindo e o quão rápido isso tudo tinha acontecido, mas Ane simplesmente não estava mais no controle dela mesma. Ela sabia que deveria manter distância, gritar e lutar pra ele a deixar em paz, ou para eles continuarem com essa caminhada interminável já que não havia outra escolha. Ela sabia que devia estar pensando em alguma forma de avisar a Naruto ou qualquer um de seus amigos que ela estava em perigo. Sim, ela sabia de todas essas coisas. Mas algo sobre esse olhar de Kisame estava a deixando sem reação...

Ela já havia sentido atração e de fato estado com alguns homens antes, embora estivesse apenas com seus 18 anos.Inocência não era algo que se mantinha por muito tempo no mundo ninja.Ela não era mais uma criança em muitos sentidos. Mas Kisame não era como esses homens. Era muito diferente mesmo. Pra começar ele era o maior cara que ela já havia visto, em comparação com ele a cabeça da garota mal alcançava seu tórax. Depois tinha sua pele que era daquele tom azulado assim como seu cabelo, embora bem mais escuro, que se mantinha perfeitamente desalinhado e em pé desafiando a lei da gravidade. E ele tinha brânquias no rosto, por Deus, como ela podia se manter, ainda que momentaneamente, atraída por ele? Ela queria que essas observações fossem suficientes para fazer com que desistisse desse súbito interesse nele. Mas a realidade não era assim. Seu lado médico se encantou com sua pele, verdadeira curiosidade de tocar e saber a textura, temperatura e coisas assim. Seu sorriso pontiagudo a assustava, mas junto com aquele olhar isso só a fazia sentir como se algo dentro dela começasse a esquentar. Ela queria tocá-lo. Queria sanar toda curiosidade que aquele homem a fazia sentir.

E quando Kisame sorriu ainda mais, algo dentro dela simplesmente rugiu - aquele lado animal que por vezes ela não podia controlar - e a próxima coisa que sua mente registrou foi o vento batendo firmemente em seu rosto a medida que tentava se afastar de seu inimigo. Mas é óbvio que ele estava logo atrás, talvez rindo de sua inocência em achar que poderia fugir dele. Ane não ligou pra isso, suas pernas continuaram trabalhando, sua mente girando num redemoinho de emoções, a constatação que estaria traindo Konoha e todos os seus amigos se continuasse com essa ideia insana em relação a Kisame martelando seu cérebro.

Ela correu. E ele esteve a seu encalço o tempo todo, somente esperando o momento que ela finalmente perceberia o quão inútil isso tudo era e pararia de correr. Quando se aproximaram de um casebre abandonado perto de um grande lago, Ane desistiu de correr, seus passos diminuíram gradativamente até parar. Olhos castanhos registrando todo o local rapidamente, a casa parecia estar caindo em pedaços, mas o lago de água cristalina fazia a parada valer a pena.

E ela realmente precisava de água.

Enquanto se dirigia até a parte mais rasa do lago, ela percebeu Kisame entrando na pequena casa, com toda a certeza sondando pra ver se podiam passar a noite ali. Bufou irritada. Fez uma concha com as mãos e jogou água no rosto e pescoço, se deliciando com a temperatura gelada contra sua pele suada, até mesmo esquecendo dos pensamentos conflitantes de antes. Soltou os longos fios de cabelo negro do laço e sentou no chão tirando os sapatos, fazendo uma massagem leve antes de mergulhá-los na água, decidindo logo após entrar completamente, sem nem tirar a roupa. Mergulhou de uma única vez, sentindo o corpo agradecer por se refrescar, ela e Kisame já estavam andando sem parar por muitas horas.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou debaixo da água, mas quando voltou a superfície e olhou para o casebre não sentia mais a presença de Kisame lá dentro, seus olhos vasculharam todo o local, de repente sentindo um certo pânico por notar que não fazia ideia de onde ele estava. Torturosos segundos se passaram até que Ane ouviu o som familiar de mergulho e imediatamente ficou alerta esperando ele emergir, mas nada. A garota nadou até uma grande pedra situada próxima a margem do lago, quando estava quase lá, sentiu mãos agarrando seu quadril a empurrando com força contra a pedra. Instintivamente suas próprias mãos foram parar nos ombros de Kisame, tentando o afastar, mas ele estava mais forte que ela no momento. Seu rosto pairava a centímetros do dela, as respirações chegavam a se chocar, só nesse momento que ela pode perceber que ele estava sem nada na parte superior do corpo. Mesmo envergonhada com essa percepção, Ane não ousou tirar suas mãos de onde estavam, ela não se mostraria fraca agora.

"O que foi aquilo lá atrás, kunoichi?"

Ele falou tão próximo a si, que a menina precisou respirar fundo pra se focar em responder.

"Eu não sei do que está falando."

As sombrancelhas azuis quase se uniram quando ele fechouo rosto pra ela, parecendo muito intimidante de repente. Mas tão rápido como apareceu, essa expressão se desfez, sendo substituída por uma completamente diferente. Ele ainda estava próximo, mas não parecia irritado mais, pelo contrário, seu sorriso havia voltado aquele tão familiar e malicioso e a pobre menina temeu por si mesma. Ele tombou a cabeça para o lado e deslizou a ponta do nariz por sua bochecha, apertando os dedos em de seu quadril.

"Você tem certeza disso, pequena?"

Ane teve certeza de apenas uma coisa nesse momento;ela estava realmente ferrada.

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

A morena suspirou ante o arrepio que subiu por seu corpo, mas com o pouco de coerência que lhe restava conseguiu se livrar das mãos do homem/tubarão, que com uma risada abafada se afastou da garota, continuando a nadar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ane aproveitou e rapidamente saiu do lago, pegando suas coisas e adentrando a velha casa.

A primeira coisa que pôde perceber era que a casa não era tão horrível por dentro como era por fora. As paredes estavam muito gastas e as madeiras do chão rangiam, mas não era inabitável. Parecia que só haviam dois cômodos, o maior deles era onde estava e o outro era um banheiro que tinha uma divisória de papel. Dentro do banheiro havia apenas um cano onde deveria estar o chuveiro, mas aquilo era mais que o suficiente. Tirando sua mochila dos ombros e colocando no chão, a garota começou a vasculhar em busca de algo seco para vestir, mas já havia dias que viajavam e ela não tinha mais nenhuma roupa limpa, Kami sabia o quanto ela precisava lavar suas roupas. Vasculhando mais um pouco encontrou duas únicas peças de roupa limpa, um camisão branco que costumava usar para dormir e um short que mais parecia uma calcinha. Ela sabia que não era uma boa ideia usar somente aquilo estando com Kisame, mas colocar roupa suja era algo que ela não podia mais fazer.

Tirou seu kit básico de higiene de dentro da mochila e orou enquanto girava um registro, torcendo pra sair água por aquele cano. Ao sentir a água fria batendo em sua cabeça a menina sorriu amplamente. Kisame não permitiu que ela terminasse seu banho no lago, mas ela faria agora. Ficou por mais tempo que o planejado dentro do banheiro, lavando seu cabelo, se ensaboando, escovando os dentes... Quando finalmente vestiu a roupa e saiu, notou que Kisame havia arrumado seus sacos de dormir em um canto da sala, onde Samehada descansava escorada a parede e havia algumas frutas no chão. Ane correu e pegou uma maçã, só então notando o quanto estava com fome.

Quando Kisame passou pela porta de entrada usando somente sua calça ninja, Ane quase engasgou com a maçã. Puta que pariu, ela _**não**_ estava pronta para aquilo. Ela precisava admitir que ele tinha um corpo incrível, a pele cinza/azulada estava esticado sob músculos muito bem tonificados, na medida perfeita...Tentando disfarçar, a menina virou de costas, não percebendo o olhar desejoso que o mais velho deu para sua bunda. Mas ele nada fez além de se dirigir ao banheiro e novamente tomar banho.

Não dava pra ter certeza sobre quanto tempo ele ficou no chuveiro, coisa que Ane achava desnecessário já que ele ficou no lago muito mais tempo que ela. Tempo suficiente para se limpar. Com certeza era culpa dessa tara pela água que ele tinha. Mas a garota não sabia se ficava irritada ou agradecida por isso. O casebre fracamente iluminado por poucas velas fazia com que a sombra de Kisame aparecesse perfeitamente por aquela divisória e a visão era perturbadora. Era óbvio o quanto ela vinha tentando lutar sobre toda aquela tensão sexual em volta deles, mas ele a provocava em cada oportunidade que surgia. Como estava fazendo agora, Ane sabia que era de propósito, ela conseguia ver sua forma definida pelas sombras, músculos das pernas, braços, costas... **Tudo**. Ela só queria que aquele pesadelo terminasse. A morena se jogou sobre seu saco de dormir apertando os olhos com toda a força, como se isso fosse suficiente para fazê-la dormir. Mas não foi. Alguns minutos se passaram e ela pôde ouvir passos leves se aproximando, logo após Kisame se deitou em seu próprio saco de dormir, coincidentemente ao lado do dela. Isso não ia acabar bem mesmo.

"Gostei da sua escolha de roupa para hoje, kunoichi", disse Kisame sorrindo e olhando para as pernas da jovem.

"Não se empolgue, não é pra você, peixe. Eu só estou sem opções no momento."

"Não precisa se explicar, garota. Eu não reclamei." De uma forma que Ane não sabia dizer, ele havia ficado por cima dela, as mãos do lado do seu rosto assustado e os lábios roçando eu seu ouvido enquanto falava. "Na verdade, por mim você deveria estar sem nada."  
Kisame riu suavemente antes de abaixar o rosto e beijar o pescoço delicado da kunoichi, aproveitando pra sentir o cheiro de sabonete e também o cheiro exclusivo dela, aquele cheiro que o provocava há dias. Não pode conter a leve mordida que deu naquele lugar, se sentindo motivado ao ouvir um fraco gemido. Subiu beijando a garganta feminina, o maxilar e quando chegou aos lábios rosados esperou por uma reação da garota.

Não demorou muito e Anne agarrou impaciente os fios de cabelo de Kisame o trazendo contra si num beijo puramente necessitado. Os lábios se chocavam de forma bruta, mas perfeita, como se ambos esperassem a muito tempo por isso. Línguas se enrolavam tentando dominar, nenhum dos dois parecia estar disposto a perder essa batalha. Se separaram somente quando precisaram respirar, mas tão logo quanto Ane jogou a cabeça para trás ela pode sentir os lábios de Kisame novamente em seu pescoço, dessa vez descendo de forma lenta enquanto distribuía beijos e chupões em sua pele. Deixou que suas unhas arranhassem levemente os músculos das costas dele, desligando seu lado racional e deixando o animal aos poucos sair daquela jaula em que ela o mantinha. Riu de forma gostosa ouvindo um rosnado sair da boca dele.  
Sua blusa foi tirada de seu corpo e por alguns segundos ela foi atentamente observada por Kisame, que nunca pareceu tão selvagem como neste momento.

Kisame viu ela morder os lábios carnudos e precisou beijá-los mais uma vez, sentir o gosto doce que eles tinham. Ela gemeu em sua boca quando ele apertou os seios macios com suas mãos enquanto esfregava sua ereção contra o meio de suas pernas, para que ela sentisse o efeito que tinha nele. Logo seus lábios estavam ao redor dos seios da pequena morena, lambendo e sugando a área sensível, enquanto ela se contorcia em baixo de si gemendo seu nome.

Ane teve suas mãos presas em cima de sua cabeça a impedindo de sair do lugar.

"Só para garantir que dessa vez você não vai fugir, minha linda."

"Se você não percebeu eu ainda estou aqui, baka." Ela disse ofegante em meio a gemidos, seu quadril involuntariamente se movendo contra o dele, buscando necessitado mais e mais contato. Claramente tendo seu comentário sarcástico ignorado, ela sentiu seu short abandonar seu corpo, estando finalmente nua na frente daquele homem.

"Porra, você é uma delícia, mulher."

Aproveitando que teve seus pulsos libertos enquanto Kisame tirava sua própria calça, Ane inverteu a posição que estavam, parando assim sentada no colo do rapaz enquanto ele era quem estava deitado agora. Se sentindo no comando ela abaixou os lábios até o tórax forte de Kisame, subindo e descendo as mãos lentamente por essa área. Os quadris deslizando de forma suave pelo dele, para que ele apenas sentisse o calor de sua parte mais íntima. Quando suas mãos cansaram de só brincar, deixou que uma delas descesse até o membro duro e pulsante, o envolvendo e provocando.

Kisame rosnou e apertou as mãos ao redor do quadril feminino. Implorando com esse gesto para que ela terminasse com essa tortura. Para seu desespero ela sorriu sapeca e negou com a cabeça, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos em seu membro. Ele agarrou seu cabelo com uma mão e a puxou para perto de seu rosto, beijando sensualmente sua boca e depois mordendo sua orelha.

"É melhor parar de provocar garota, não sabe com o que está brincando."

"Talvez eu goste do perigo."

Kisame teve certeza que ela era o demônio disfarçado de anjo bom.  
Virando ela contra o chão, assumindo a posição inicial, seus dedos foram para o centro molhado e quente entre suas pernas, melando eles e usando essa lubrificação para estimular o clitóris. A garota se contorcia em baixo, fechando os punhos ao redor do tecido do saco de dormir, gemendo por mais. Essa visão ele queria guardar para sempre.

Não aguentando mais Kisame separou as pernas da morena, entrando nela em uma única estocada profunda enquanto beijava seus lábios e apertava seus seios. Ane gritou ante a invasão, sentido seu corpo aceitando o dele dentro de si, tudo era tão quente, tão gostoso e único. Nunca antes havia sido tão intenso como estava sendo agora.  
Ela separou ainda mais as pernas para senti-lo melhor, o beijando com toda a força que tinha.

Gemidos, súplicas e rosnados eram ouvidos de ambos, suor escorria dos seus corpos se misturando e tornando o ato, se possível, ainda mais íntimo.

Ane enrolou as pernas em volta do quadril de Kisame quando sentiu aquela sensação de começar a flutuar e formigar começando. Gemendo ainda mais e se forçando a olhar nos olhos dele, para assistir e gravar em sua mente cada segundo disso, ela convulsionou em baixo dele, gritando por fim seu nome e se arrepiando por inteiro diante de tamanha intensidade de sensações.

Não demorou muito e Kisame apertou com força as mãos ao redor da cintura da menina, estocando cada vez mais rápido dentro dela, rosnando o quanto ela era gostosa e que ele seria um idiota se a deixasse voltar pra casa. Por fim, tendo seu clímax. Ambos tremendo levemente, respirando alto e tentando acalmar as batidas desesperadas de seus corações.

Kisame foi o primeiro a se recuperar, rolando para o lado e puxando a morena para deitar junto a seu corpo. Inicialmente ela ficou assustada, pois estava secretamente tentando se convencer que era só sexo e depois ele a trataria novamente como uma prisioneira. Mas logo relaxando e decidindo somente aproveitar o momento.

Eles dormiram, acordaram, perceberam que precisavam de um banho e mais uma vez transaram, dessa vez no chuveiro. Depois novamente no saco de dormir. _E assim a madrugada se estendeu._

É claro que Ane ainda era prisioneira da Akatsuki, a ligação sexual que havia entre ela e Kisame não mudaria isso. Mas agora ela tinha certeza que ele não a deixaria em paz quando chegassem na sede da organização criminosa até o momento em que ela conseguisse sair de lá. E não é como se ela estivesse reclamando, afinal, _o errado é sempre mais atrativo._


End file.
